This disclosure relates to electronic gaming machines and, in particular, to an interface system for an electronic gaming machine.
An electronic gaming machine can include an interface between the electronic gaming machine and a player tracking system. Such an interface can include a circuit board with processors, connectors, and other electronics. The circuit board can be located within a housing of the electronic gaming machine.
However, inside the housing of the electronic gaming machine, the circuit board can be subject to harsh environmental conditions. For example, a lack of air circulation, multiple lights, various circuitry, or the like can increase the temperature within the housing. As a result, a possibility that the circuit board will overheat can be increased. In addition, the circuit board may be located in the housing in a difficult to reach location. Accordingly, accessing the circuit board can be difficult.